


Just Show Me How To Love You

by laudanum_cafe



Series: Eden [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alpha, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Omega!Pete, Omegaverse, Role Reversal, Shut up and just read it, Top!Pete, Valentine's Day, alpha!patrick, bottom!patrick, top omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: What are you doing this evening?Stay a little longerit must be this placebut don't say "no"I will invent somethingto hold you prisonerwhat a need there wasto love you a little so quickly?





	Just Show Me How To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the deal...
> 
> In the rush against "real life tasks" and "getting this shit edited" and "chugging spiced rum straight from the bottle"...well, I think you can ascertain what I'm getting at. ENJOY!

**** The evenings were always one of Pete’s favorite times of the day. It was when his entire little family had a chance to all sit together, have dinner, and talk about their day. The twins would chatter endlessly about all of the exciting events that occurred at school, Patrick so proud and smiling widely, listening attentively, while Pete watched on with adoration and fascination. This was his life and he felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

 

After dinner, they would usually end up in the living room; the children bouncing around, putting on shows and singing songs to entertain their parents, so eager to perform. And boy, did they inherit Patrick’s musical ability and Pete’s adoration of being the center of attention. Maybe in another lifetime, in some alternate reality, Pete and Patrick would have found a career in music or entertainment. They were both drawn to it so deeply. Patrick would have been a success for sure, with his natural talent and ear for sounds. Pete would equally have been as noteworthy, with his extraordinary ability command a crowd and garner attention. Together they would have been an unstoppable creative force. 

 

But that wasn’t the life they ended up with.

 

Eventually, bedtime would roll around and it was always Patrick who liked to put the twins to bed. He was a very hands on father, a somewhat rare trait for an Alpha parent, and always adored this opportunity to have a little alone time with his Alpha children. It didn’t take long to get the kids washed up and settled into bed, they were very good with having a daily routine, but Patrick liked to spend a little extra time sitting in his special “Daddy Chair” and chatting quietly with them for an additional half hour or so. 

 

While Patrick was attending to the children, Pete would start cleaning up the living room and collect all the dishes from dinner to start washing. It may seem menial and boring, but Pete found that housework was actually pretty soothing and helped quiet his constantly overactive mind. Household chores allowed him to just drift off and daydream while his body completed these daily chores by rote. 

 

Pete was deep in thought when he heard the quiet click of the twins’ bedroom door closing and Patrick’s footsteps gain volume as he returned to the kitchen. Pete looked over and gave Patrick a warm smile as his Alpha pulled out his laptop and took a seat at the dining table. He always liked to sit there while Pete did his nightly chores; it was a way to stay close while they both lived in their own little bubble. 

 

The Omega was almost down to cleaning the last few dishes, humming an upbeat Kelly Clarkson tune under his breath and swaying his hips, when Patrick broke the silence in the most unexpected way. 

 

“So, Pete. You’ve topped before, right?” 

 

Pete was caught so off guard by that question that he dropped a dish with a clatter, breaking into pieces in the sink. “ _ Fuck!”  _ He pulled his hands out and dried them with a paper towel, taking a moment to absorb what Patrick had just asked him. Of all things he could have been asked, he did  _ not  _ expect Patrick to ask  _ that.  _ He turned around and faced Patrick, finding that the Alpha was staring at him intensely, unblinking, waiting for his reply. 

 

“Um...excuse me?”

 

Patrick was unflinching, expression neutral and unreadable. “In your... _ other  _ relationships. With... _ other  _ people. You used to top. Right?”

 

The Alpha  _ never  _ liked bringing up that period of their past when Pete went away for college and had an entire life that didn’t involve the lovesick and heartbroken young Alpha that he left behind. It was an unspoken agreement; they both just glossed over that period of time and never spoke of it. So fo Patrick to ask such a direct question about that era and about the Omega’s sex life at the time...it was very unsettling. 

 

Was this some sort of trick? A test? A set up? Pete felt like he walking into the line of fire.

 

“Well, um, yeah. I did. Top, that is.” Pete maintained eye contact with Patrick. He never did anything wrong in his past and didn’t want to look away in shame. If the Alpha was setting up for an argument for some reason, Pete was not about to show any guilt or weakness. His hands were already dried off, but he kept wiping them with the paper towel, giving himself something to do as he steadied himself.

 

Patrick’s expression didn’t flinch. “Were you ever with another Alpha in... _ that  _ way? Topping?”

 

Okay, this line of questioning was becoming a bit much and Pete was afraid this may lead Patrick down a dark path. It was impossible to gauge how his mate was feeling or what he was thinking; that Alpha had his emotions carefully concealed behind a porcelain smooth mask of inscrutability. Pete tried his best to match his husband’s cool facade. Rather than give a direct answer, Pete asked a question of his own. “Why do you ask?”

 

The Alpha didn’t reply straight away, just maintained that unblinking eye contact with his Omega for a few more beats before his body softened and he looked away. “I was just curious. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. That’s really none of my business.”

 

Pete remained where was standing, looking over at Patrick with curiosity and confusion, his mind reeling. The Alpha shut down his computer and walked over to his husband, pulling him into a warm hug and kissing his cheek. “Go relax in the living room. I’ll clean up the mess in the sink. It’s my fault, anyways.”

 

Pete nodded, still looking at his mate with perplexity, before deciding to simply leave this be and not question it further. “Okay, babe.”

  
  


**

  
  


Fuck technology.

 

Pete popped out the battery pack of his laptop, blew on it like a fucking Sega Genesis game cartridge, muttering a frustrated curse and a just-in-case prayer before snapping it back into place. “Come on, you piece of shit. You better fucking work now, you bastard. Start up...start the fuck up!”

 

Fingers crossed, Pete waited to see if the screen would come to life. After a few moments, it did. “ _ YES!”  _ Pete raised a middle finger at his computer and internally relished in his triumph over the deviousness of the machine, thoroughly pleased with how he was their superior. His victory, however,  was short lived when the battery icon started to blink rapidly, showing it was already dangerously drained. “But  _ how?  _ You’ve been charging all fucking night!” As if in reply, the laptop’s screen flashed and then faded to black. 

 

Pete was trying his hardest not to flip his shit. He had been having issues with his computer for a few weeks now and knew it was probably time to just call it quits and get a new one. He already transferred all of his precious word documents from the hard drive and into Google docs so he could access it should this very situation occur. 

 

With a resigned sigh, he closed the laptop and gave it a few pats. They had a good run but it was time to get a new computer. 

 

He was doing his best trying to browse the internet on his phone but he found it to be more time consuming than using his ancient laptop. Writing in his documents was near torture, his hands starting to cramp within 10 minutes and his thumbs fumbling and causing more typos than actual writing. It was annoying and inefficient and it was making Pete fucking  _ pissy.  _

 

Today was his writing day. The one day of the week that he had devoted to losing himself in his words. It was his therapy, his release. Ready to throw his innocent cell across the room in frustration, the device lit up in his hands, showing an incoming call from Patrick. 

 

“Hey, babe.” Pete answered on the second ring. “What’s up?”

 

_ “Hey, Petey. I just wanted to check in with you and tell you how much I love you. Are you okay? You sound a little upset. What happened?”  _

 

Pete sighed. He didn’t mean to let his frustrated tone show. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to sound upset. It’s just my laptop finally died and I’m a little annoyed. I’ve been trying to use my phone to do my writing and it’s just fucking impossible. I found a replacement on Amazon but it’s gonna take a few days to arrive and I hate not being able to write until then.”

 

_ “Oh, Pete. I’m sorry. Look, why don’t you use my laptop until your new one arrives? It’s charging in the living room. I don’t have a password on it so you can just start it up and use it if you want.” _

 

A wave of relief washed over the Omega. He didn’t even think about borrowing Patrick’s computer and lit up at the offer. “Are you sure that’s okay? You have no idea how much I’d appreciate that.”

 

_ “It’s really no problem, babe. Anything of mine is yours. You know that.” _

 

Pete felt a little flush of guilt sweep across his face. Should the situation have been reversed, he wouldn’t have been so willing to allow Patrick to use his computer. He was always a bit squeamish about sharing his things for some reason. “Thank you, Tricky. I really appreciate it.”

 

_ “No problem, love. Well, I gotta head back to work. I love you and I miss you. I’ll see you tonight, baby.” _

 

“I love you, too, Alpha. Bye.”

 

After Pete disconnected the call, he went into the living room to collect Patrick’s laptop. Pete marvelled at how quickly it booted up and how fast it navigated.  _ The wonders of having a computer that isn’t a relic of the prehistoric era.  _ Patrick was a bit of a tech geek and always liked getting the latest model of any electronic device or gadget. His computer was loaded with programs so it made sense that the Alpha have to get the more expensive models and tack on the additional upgrades. Patrick worked hard for his family and this was the only area he liked to indulge in and at the moment, Pete was thankful for it. 

 

Pete took his time writing, allowing the words to pour through his mind and spill inelegantly onto the document page. After a while, he felt that satisfied drain like a soft purr in the back of his mind, and knew that he was done purging his thoughts for the time being. He had a few more hours to himself before he had to pick the kids up from school, so Pete decided to fart around on this exceptionally fast computer, doing some online shopping, hunting for the dankest new memes, and maybe watch some videos. 

 

But then he found something. 

 

It was innocuous enough. Pete was just typing in some stuff into the search engine when the autofill gave Pete some seriously interesting suggestions:

 

_ Bottom Alpha _

_ Bondage and submission for Alphas _

_ Bound and Relentless _

_ Alpha being topped _

 

Pete’s heart rate quicked and he held his breath in a panic. All of a sudden, Patrick’s strange inquiry into his past sexual experiences came back to him. 

 

_ “So, Pete. You’ve topped before, right?”  _   
  


Pete had almost managed to forget that conversation from last week.

 

_ “In your... _ other _ relationships. With... _ other _ people. You used to top. Right?”  _   
  


The Omega let out the breath he was holding.   
  


_ “Were you ever with another Alpha in... _ that _ way? Topping?” _

 

Holy. Fucking. Shit. 

 

That’s when the puzzle pieces fell into place and realization hit Pete like a wave crashing on the shore: Patrick wasn’t looking to start a fight... was just... _ curious _ . Curious...about  _ being topped.  _ Taking dick. Being fucked. 

 

Pete sat in silence for a few seconds, allowing this epiphany to wash over him. His husband, the Alpha-est Alpha that he has ever encountered, was possibly, maybe, having some...curiosities...about bottoming?

 

Well, holy shit. No fucking way. 

 

He knew that Patrick’s pride and insecurities would keep him from ever coming to Pete and directly asking him to engage in some hidden fantasies or even discuss the possibility of trying something new in the bedroom. But Pete, he never had any reservations about pushing boundaries or being experimental. 

 

With a mischievous grin, Pete decided he was going to do something slightly unethical.

 

Pete was going to pull up Patrick’s search history and see just what his husband has been getting into.

 

Hey, it’s not that he’s doing anything wrong, per say. Okay, maybe it’s a little bit wrong. Morally questionable, at least. But if his suspicions were correct, then the payoff would certainly outweigh any of the trespasses of his actions. 

 

Pete was expecting maybe a handful of searches about Alpha bottoming but what he pulled up from Patrick’s history was much more than just a passing curiosity. There were pages upon pages of web searches, bookmarked sites, video links...all pertaining to the generally taboo kink of submissive bottom Alphas. 

 

With a crack of his knuckles, Pete started his journey into the hidden world of Patrick’s secret interest.

  
  


**

  
  


Ever since Pete made his discovery on Patrick’s laptop, he couldn’t get the idea of his husband being bound and submissive, writhing beneath him,  and  _ begging pleading seeking,  _ out of his mind. Pete was always very open minded about sexual experiences but he never thought that Patrick, of all people, would ever show an interest in something like  _ that.  _ It filled Pete’s already usually filthy mind with even more interesting ideas and possibilities. 

 

Patrick never brought up the topic again. That seemed to have been the extent of the normally reserved Alpha’s boldness, and Pete didn’t want to say anything yet in case Patrick was feeling a little skittish about the subject. Besides, Valentine’s Day was just around the corner so this gave him time and reason to prepare a little “surprise” for his mate. 

  
  


**

  
  


Patrick has been acting twitchy lately. Nothing really obvious, really, but when you’ve been with someone for your entire life, you tend to notice subtle little changes in their behavior. Like how Patrick has been a little softer around the edges, or how he’s been a bit more complacent about some of the hang ups he usually bitches about. But the kicker was one night when Pete was typing away on his new laptop, fully absorbed in what he was doing, and noticed that his glass of water  was empty. Not wanting to get up and refill it himself, he called out to Patrick to do it for him. 

 

“Hey, Trick?” The Omega called out, eyes still locked on his computer screen as he lifted his empty glass and rattled the few ice cubes around to make noise to attract Patrick’s attention. “Get me some more water, would you?”

 

Pete heard the rustle of Patrick getting up out of his recliner and then felt as the glass was taken from his hand. As their fingers brushed, The Alpha’s voice replied, soft and dreamy, “Yes, Sir.” 

 

It didn’t hit Pete right away. By the time it did he realized what Patrick had said and how he said it, his Alpha was already in the kitchen filling the glass with fresh ice water. Pete felt his entire world stop for a moment. He really wasn’t sure what to do with this right now. He could just ignore the slip...Patrick obviously didn’t say that intentionally or really seemed to be aware of his words. Sometimes when Pete’s deep in thought, daydreaming away, some words will unconsciously slip from his lips in response to the dream world of his mind. But with his previous knowledge of Patrick’s secret search history, Pete knew this tiny slip held a slightly deeper implication...and that knowledge made Pete’s insides heat up. 

 

When Patrick started to head back into the living room with Pete’s glass of water, the Omega noticed that his husband’s face was still a bit soft and dreamy. Without really thinking things through, Pete decided to try something.

 

“Here’s your water, babe.” Patrick said as he handed the glass off to Pete. 

 

Pete took the glass and placed it on his coaster. He straightened his posture a little and dropped his voice slightly. “Thank you, Patrick. Good boy.”

 

The reaction was exactly as Pete hoped for. Patrick stood stock still, eyes locked on Pete, before his shoulders softened and his eyes dropped to the floor. The Alpha nodded and went back to his seat, looking a bit flushed and breathing just a slight bit heavier. Pete took a sip of his water with a smirk, pleased with himself.

  
  


**

  
  


Pete knew that Patrick had a tendency to go a bit overboard with holidays, and Valentine’s Day was just another one of those that gave Patrick an excuse to be over the top in his extravagance. Now that the kids were older, he had an additional outlet for this. The Alpha spent the week helping Meridian and Alex picking out packs of novelty Valentine’s Day cards and making little gift bags of candy for their classmates. Pete was rather impressed with how crafty Patrick seemed to be when it came to making these colorful little bundles and the twins were absolutely certain that they were going to have the best Valentine’s to distribute. Pete tried to gently remind the kids that it wasn’t a competition, but hey, an Alpha’s instinct to want to be the best is a hard one to stifle.

 

With Valentine’s Day falling on a Friday this year, Pete was already sure that Patrick had arranged for one of the Grandmas to collect the kids from school for a sleepover, so Pete was confident he’d be able to give Patrick his Valentine’s gift without any issue. 

 

When the day finally arrived, Pete was a bit thrown off when Patrick insisted that he leave the house for two hours. Pete didn’t question Patrick’s request, and dutifully found himself something to occupy his time so Patrick could take care of whatever business he had planned. 

 

“But Paaaaaatrick? Two whole hours?” Pete professed with a overly dramatic pout. “What could I possibly do to keep myself busy for two whole hours? What do you have planned? Please, just a little hint?”  Pete didn’t really want to spoil Patrick’s surprise, but he did enjoy taking the piss out of the Alpha any chance he got. 

 

Patrick giggled as Pete nuzzled in close, trying to tempt a hint from him. “I’m sure you can figure something out, Peter.” Patrick grabbed his Omega by the shoulders and gently pushed him off towards the front door. “Go on, I’ll give you a call when I want you to come home so don’t wander off too far. And don’t get into any sort of trouble!” 

 

Pete grabbed his car keys from the hook by the front door and gave his husband a kiss. “I’m just teasing you, you know that. I’ll probably just hang out at the used bookstore or go to Starbucks for a while. I promise I can stay out of trouble for a little while. I’ll see you soon, babe.”

 

With a smirk, Patrick gave a quick smack to Pete’s bottom. “I love you, too.”

  
  


**

  
  


“Okay, Peter. I need you to close your eyes. Keep them closed, okay. No peeking!” Patrick demanded before opening the bedroom door where he obviously assumed the Alpha’s surprise was located. 

 

“Dude, I promise. Come on, Patrick.”

 

“Okay, okay. Close them and then I’ll take you inside. Got it?”

 

Jesus Christ, it wasn’t fucking rocket science. But Patrick was giddy and looking so damned pleased with himself that Pete just couldn’t help but be endeared even further. Pete chuckled and closed his eyes. “Okay, eyes closed. I’m ready for my surprise now!”

 

Patrick covered Pete’s closed eyes with his hand. Pete could hear the Alpha softly purring beside him as he opened the bedroom door. Whatever this surprise was sure had Patrick excited. 

 

Once they were inside the room, Patrick removed his hand. Pete kept his eyes closed and hands at his sides, waiting for Patrick to give him the go ahead to look.

 

The Alpha’s purring rumbled a little faster. “Okay, Pete. You can open your eyes now.”

 

When the Omega opened his eyes and saw what was in front of him, he gasped. “Oh my god, Trick! It’s...this is...oh my  _ god!” _

 

Patrick was all buzzing excitement and smiling so wide his eyes were mere slits and his cheeks bloomed a bright red, purring picking up in volume as he practically bounced next to Pete. “Do you like it, Peter?”

 

Pete had no fucking clue how Patrick managed to afford what he was seeing. Their king sized bed was gone and in its place was a huge, custom designed nest. It appeared to be significantly longer and wider than their previous bed and raised much higher. The frame was made of cast iron, decorated with ornate bleached branches and metal shaped vines and leaves, all painted in a pristine, opalesque white. The top was draped with an opaque material in an ivory white with deep violet accents, and had sheer lavender netting cascading from the three open sides. The headboard was padded and covered in the same luxurious ivory and deep purple material that was used on the top of the canopy. All throughout the framework, and seemingly stitched into the canopy material itself, were numerous tiny little faerie lights, illuminating the entire bed in a warm glow, giving everything a magical, ethereal effect. The sheets were stunning, obviously also custom made to fit such a huge bed, and covered in so many pillows. 

 

The Omega’s fingers touched all of the fabrics, revelling in the soft textures and soothing colors. The comforter was so thick and inviting and the mattress was the softest, most luxurious feeling thing he’d ever felt. It was like a giant blanket fort...the most opulent nest. This was something Pete had only seen on television. 

 

“Patrick...how...how did you afford this?”

 

The Alpha was all grins and purrs. “Don’t you dare worry about that. That’s not important. You like it, right? What do you think, Petey? Huh?”

 

“Do I like it? Jesus Christ, Patrick, it’s...this is...this is…” Pete walked over to his mate and cupped his face. “This is the most incredible gift I’ve ever received. Well, aside from the kids, of course. I love it. I absolutely  _ love  _ it!”

 

Patrick looked so damned excited and pleased with himself. Pete’s chest welled with so much adoration for the Alpha before him. How he managed to get so lucky in this life, he’ll never understand. Growing up, he fought against the very idea of conforming to this sort of lifestyle, thinking it would mean he had to change who he is or constantly submit to an overpowering, domineering, uncaring Alpha. What he had was so far from that terrifying image and Pete could almost weep with how close he came to never giving this a chance. 

 

As much as Pete loves the idea of romantic platitudes, he didn’t really subscribe to that sort of thinking. Soul mates were the fabrication of fantasy; something that only lived in the world of romantic stories, fairy tales, and in the hopes and dreams of the inexperienced. A soothing lullabye for the naive. Looking at Patrick, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just possibly, there was at least some hint of truth in the concept of soul mates. There certainly wasn’t another person in the entire universe, or beyond, that Pete felt he could ever be truly content with; and likewise was the same for Patrick. They were each anomalies; an Alpha and an Omega that were  _ nothing  _ at all like their biology dictated. They would be a disastrous mismatch should they have even attempted to settle down with anyone else. 

 

Soul mates, fate, destiny, true love, or just plain fucking coincidence, it didn’t matter. 

 

Pete found his one and only and it was a miraculous union filled with so many mistakes and heartaches. Maybe soulmates do exist, but they definitely don’t come ready made and need lots of hard work. 

 

Pete had zoned off, lost deep in his thoughts, when he snapped back to the present and realized that Patrick had been talking non-stop the entire time. 

 

“...and I told her, ‘It  _ has  _ to be that exact shade.’ It took longer but I definitely think it was worth it.” Patrick rambled on as he stood before Pete in dress slacks, a button up shit, and was now starting to put on necktie. “Anyways, that was that. Hey, aren’t you gonna get dressed? I have some more plans for tonight and we should get going soon. Do you need a--”

 

Patrick was abruptly cut off when Pete swiftly crossed the room to grab Patrick’s tie, wrapped it around his fist, and pulled him close. “I know about the Alpha bottom porn you’ve been watching, Patrick.”

 

The Alpha froze, too stunned to react, face blanching and breath stuttered. The expression on his face was easy to read:  _ I’ve been caught. _

 

“Wha--what do you mean, Pete? I don’t...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Patrick’s denial was half hearted at best. The guilt was written clear across his pale face. Pete pulled his mate in even closer, leaning in to inhale deeply, smelling the sick-sweet waves of nervousness coming from the Alpha. 

 

The fact that Patrick reacted with fear, rather than anger, spoke volumes. 

 

“Don’t try and deny anything, Patrick. I already know.” Pete addressed with a steel-firm and deep pitched voice. “I know all about the websites and forums you’ve been visiting. I’ve watched all those videos you’ve been downloading. It seems you’ve been doing quite a bit of research, huh?” 

 

The color was starting to bleed back into Patrick’s face and he was able to compose himself a little more. The Alpha met Pete’s piercing gaze, saw how dark and determined the Omega’s eyes were, making his heart palpate and his mouth water. 

 

_ He must have seen my search and download history when he was using my computer. Fuck.  _

 

Patrick lowered his head and averted his eyes to the floor. There was no point in denying it and if he was reading Pete’s cues correctly, his Omega wasn’t at all grossed out about discovering his little secret. “Yes, sir.” The Alpha whispered using a soft and submissive tone. 

 

Seeing Patrick fall so easily into a meek stance was...interesting. “Oh, my sweet boy. That’s not very nice to be keeping such naughty secrets from your mate, now is it?”

 

“No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Patrick had his hands clasped behind his back, falling easily into a fully submissive pose.

 

“I’m not too sure that you are. I think we’re going to have to delay your dinner plans for a little bit. I think you need a little...discipline.”

 

Patrick closed his eyes and gasped, shifting his weight on his feet. His cock was now fully hard but pointed at a slightly uncomfortable angle. He badly needed to adjust himself but he didn’t want to unclasp his hands from behind his back and break the spell. 

 

Pete slowly circled his mate, trailing his fingers across Patrick’s chest, shoulders, and back; inhaling the Alpha’s sweet scent of arousal, nervousness, and, oddly enough, shyness. When Pete completed his inspection, he stopped in front of his mate and took the ends of his tie in his hands, pulling it free from around Patrick’s neck. “I want you to strip and then stand by the bed and wait for me to decide what I’m going to do to you. Got it?”

 

Patrick looked up at Pete, seeing that the Omega’s entire demeanor was now different. Forceful, dominant, demanding. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Very good.” Pete replied as his Alpha started to slowly undress. The Omega stepped away, watching his mate with hungry eyes, appreciating every moment of this scenario. Patrick, even after a lifetime together, never seemed to be the most comfortable in his skin. Physically, he was the antithesis of an Alpha’s physique; all soft curves, compact stature, and pale skin. His scent and demeanor was unmistakably  _ Alpha,  _ though. His behavior and personality unequivocally authoritative. Patrick was never one to willingly relinquish control in any situation, so his recent interest in Alpha submissives was a very shocking surprise for Pete. 

 

He couldn’t  _ wait  _ to get his hands on Patrick and break him down to the very core and rearrange him in an entirely brand new way.

 

Patrick was fully undressed, patiently standing with his hands clasped behind his back again, head lowered but looking up at Pete. From the way the Alpha’s arms twitched and quivered, Pete could tell that Patrick was fighting against the urge to cover himself. Pete smiled warmly, knowing how much Patrick disliked being so vulnerable and exposed, and felt immensely proud.

 

“Now, Patrick. Before we start, I want you to know that if at any point you feel uncomfortable, all you need to do is say so. You’ve been looking into some pretty hardcore scenes and I’m not going to start you off at the deep end. There are no safe words or anything like that. If you want out, you simply say  _ No _ or  _ Stop _ , do you understand?”

 

Patrick nodded, looking both disappointed and relieved at the same time. But Pete knew that Patrick generally didn’t take well to new experiences and wanted to make this much more than just a physical experience. 

 

Pete approached Patrick and tipped his chin up to press a soft kiss to his lips as he caressed his face. “I love you, Patrick.” The Omega slowly trailed his hands down over Patrick’s chest, hips, stepping closer to cup his ass in both hands and pull him close. 

 

“Do you submit, Alpha?” Pete rasped in his ear, taking on a low, commanding tone. 

 

“Yes, Omega. I submit to you.” Patrick moaned out, a deep purr starting up when Pete’s hands began to knead his ass. 

 

“Very good. Now, I want you lie down on the bed and touch yourself. Slowly. Just teasing strokes.”

 

Patrick nodded and climbed up into the bed, moving some of the pillows off to the side and propping himself against the headboard. He was so soft and pliant...Pete was captivated. 

 

Above Patrick’s head, near the top of the headboard at the corner of the canopy, were several long strands of decorative purple ribbons. Pete reached up and untied one of them, pulling the silken strand down and considering it in his hands. 

 

“So, Patrick. This is what I think I’m going to do. I’m not going to fully restrain you, but I think you may need a little help to keep your mind in the correct headspace.” Pete crawled up onto the bed, kneeling by Patrick’s chest, pulling his hands up over his head and carefully winding the ribbon around each of the Alpha’s wrists. “This is just going to be a little reminder, Patrick. There’s plenty of slack for you to move and you can easily pull free if you really want to.” 

 

Once Pete had both of his mate’s wrists carefully wrapped with the ribbon, he wound the remaining slack around the open panels of the bed frame. “An Alpha’s natural instinct is to dominate. To mount and claim.” Pete muttered as he trailed kisses and nips across Patrick’s chest, teasing his nipples as he spoke. “But that’s not what you want today, is it? You want to be taken. You want to owned. You want me to claim you and make you  _ mine  _ in the same ways you’ve taken me. Isn’t that right, my love?”

 

Patrick’s hands clenched tightly. Pete was right; the moment he was done securing the ribbon, the Alpha felt a surge to fight against being restrained. It was the strangest experience to the Alpha, his mind and body in a conflict for control. Pete could feel Patrick’s struggle and slowed his motions, giving his mate the opportunity to regulate his warring emotions. When he felt the Alpha’s taught muscles start to relax, Pete smiled. 

 

“Very good, my Alpha. So good. Now, just lay back and let your mind go.” Pete instructed as he started to slowly remove his clothing. “I’m going to take care of you. Your biology may tell you to fight against it, but I want you to remember that you’re here to give yourself to me. Submit.” Pete, now fully undressed, straddled Patrick’s lap, leaned down to lick up his neck.  _ “ _ **_Submit_ ** _.” _

 

Patrick moaned, throwing his head back and baring his neck to the Omega “Yes, sir.  _ Yes.  _ Please.”

 

The Omega opened his mouth and ever so softly rested his teeth against Patrick’s windpipe, pressing down with only a whisper of pressure. It was just enough force to show the Alpha who was in charge and to reinforce their reversal in dynamic roles. Pete could feel the quick tension in Patrick’s body, but the Alpha did as he was instructed, taking in a few shallow breaths and forcing his mind and body to soften. Pete growled and pulled his mouth away from Patrick’s neck, nosing at his scent glands and giving the area a light nip, mimicking the action an Alpha would take on an Omega gland. 

 

“Good boy, my Alpha. You are falling into place so nicely.” Pete rubbed his body along Patrick’s, relishing in the feel of skin on skin contact, before moving to the side of the bed to reach the night stand. Patrick watched as Pete retrieved a bottle of lube from the drawer and looked at his mate with a hint of nervousness. “It’s okay. I’ll go slowly and be very gentle. I want you to enjoy this.” Pete opened up the cap of lube and poured some of the gel onto his fingertips, rubbing them together to warm up. “Remember, just relax and give yourself over to me. Submit.”

 

Patrick nodded and released the tension in his shoulders. Pete rubbed his hip to help soothe out some of his mate’s nervous energy, bending over to place a kiss to his fleshy thigh.

 

When Pete felt Patrick was ready, he brought his lubed fingers to his rear, slowly pressing between his ass cheeks, applying the warmed lube. He took his time rubbing a single fingertip around his tightly puckered asshole, allowing the Alpha to adjust to such the strange, new sensation. 

 

“Have you fingered yourself, Patrick? While you watched all those sinful videos? Hmm? Did you experiment at all, curious to see what it would feel like?” 

 

Pete could see Patrick flush an even deeper shade of pink at those words. “You have, haven’t you?”

 

Patrick’s thighs started to twitch. “Y-yes. A couple of times.”

 

“Is that so? Hmm...that is very interesting. How many fingers did you use.” Pete slowly pressed the tip of his middle finger into Patrick’s entrance. The Alpha clenched. 

 

“Just...just one. In..oh my god...while I was in the shower.”

 

Pete pushed in a little farther, kissing the side of Patrick’s hip. “Mmm, I would have loved to see that. Watching my gorgeous Alpha finger his tight little hole. How did it feel, baby? Did you like it?”

 

“It was…” Patrick bit his lip as Pete moved his finger around, now teasing his rim with the tip of his index finger, adding to the overwhelming sensation. “It was a little...a little weird.”

 

Pete felt disappointed. He loved the idea of Patrick fingering himself open, head back, mouth open as he panted and moaned, jerking on his dick in contrasting time to the thrust of his fingers. 

 

No matter. Pete would make sure to take his time and make every moment of this as pleasurable for the Alpha as it is usually is for himself. 

 

Pete started to press in his index finger, crossing it with his middle, and moving them in and out in a slow, rhythmic motion. Patrick was so fucking tight. Tighter than any other guy he had been with in the past, regardless of dynamic. But Patrick was taking it, with only the mildest resistance, and Pete knew that for the Alpha to give up control and place all of his trust in Pete’s hands like this was quite significant. 

 

_ Dear gods, how did I get so fucking lucky? _

 

Pete pressed in further, carefully, slowly starting to spread his fingers, scissoring them back and forth. Patrick was finally beginning to loosen up, opening up incrementally under Pete’s careful ministrations. He had his eyes closed and appeared to be concentrating, though Pete was unsure if he was fighting against the desire to push Pete away, or if he was starting to feel the first tingling waves of pleasure. 

 

He needed to make sure he kept Patrick interested and lived up to the fantasy that the Alpha had built up in his mind. 

 

“You’re doing so good, Patrick.” Pete murmured into Patrick’s stomach, leaving a hot, reverent kiss in the wake of his words. “Staying so soft and pliant for me. I love you.” Pete slowed his two probing fingers and licked up Patrick’s half hard cock, slowly from base to tip, then dipping tongue into the slit, and swirling around the head. 

 

“Oh, fuck. Pete...more of that. Please.” Patrick  _ loved  _ Pete’s mouth.

 

Without teasing or any further delays, Pete took Patrick’s cock in his mouth and sucked in earnest. He kept his fingers inside of Patrick, not moving, as he focused on the feel of the Alpha’s growing in his mouth. He worked his mouth and tongue, humming and moaning, licking and sucking. As Pete continued to bring Patrick closer to the edge, he started to move his fingers once again. With each brush against the Alpha’s prostate, Pete could feel Patrick’s previous nervousness and apprehension melt away as he started to writhe and moan, curses falling liberally from his lips as his hands grabbed the air above his head.

 

“Jesus,  _ fuck,  _ Pete! More...MORE... _ please give me more!” _

 

Oh, if that wasn’t just music to Pete’s ears. 

 

The Omega eagerly complied, grabbing the open bottle of lube and applying some more of the gel around the rim of Patrick’s ass before working in a third finger. Patrick took it with no resistance, stretching with ease now, moaning and begging, riding the waves of pleasure. He had never experienced this type of feeling before. It was far more intense than he was prepared for, being filled and consumed simultaneously, laying back and being played like an instrument. Whatever Pete was hitting deep inside his core was leaving him breathless and writhing. He was spinning out of control, losing his mind, falling deep into the infinity of this erotic ether. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take...and yet he wanted even more.

 

Sensing that the Alpha was sufficiently prepped, Pete stopped his ministrations, wiping his hand on the comforter before moving up, covering the Alpha’s body with his own, and kissing him deeply. Pete could feel the complete resignation in Patrick’s body. The Alpha gazed up at Pete when the Omega pulled away from the kiss. His eyes were hazy with lust, deep and dark...wanting, wanting, wanting…

 

As much as Pete wanted to make this moment last, he was far too eager to take his mate apart. It had been so long since he had been in this position, and while his sex life with Patrick was more than satisfying and definitely the best he’d ever experienced, it was still thrilling to change things up and experience new firsts with one another. 

 

Pete sat back between Patrick’s legs, looking down at his husband. Patrick was gazing back expectantly, ribbon bound hands clasped into fists, as he watched Pete retrieve the lube once again and start coating his dick. The Omega made a show of it, stroking slowly up and down his shaft, licking his lips and growling. “See this, Patrick? This is what you do to me. You make me so fucking hard. Gods, I want you so bad.”

 

Patrick was panting, anxious but ready. “I want you, Pete. I want to feel you deep inside me. The only one. Please? I’m all yours. Take me. Claim me. Make me yours, Pete.  _ Please.” _

 

There was only so much waiting Pete could take. 

 

The Omega shifted to position his hips lower, guiding his cock to Patrick’s ass, pressing in slowly. As the tip of Pete’s cock began to sink in past the resistance of Patrick’s rim, the Alpha began to tremble. It burned, in spite of Pete’s thorough preparation. The blunt thickness of a cock being a much different experience than just his fingers. But the Omega went slowly, giving the Alpha plenty of time to adjust...or change his mind and call the whole thing off. 

 

_ Please, please...oh fucking PLEASE don’t tell me to stop.  _

 

The head of the Omega’s cock had finally slipped in and Pete’s arms were straining with the effort it was taking him to keep himself supported above Patrick’s body. He waited...a heartbeat, then another...eyes closed and fighting against the need to start thrusting...

 

“Pete...Pete...wait a second…”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Do you need me to stop, baby? Is it too much?” God, Pete was going to die but Patrick’s comfort was more important.

 

“Can you...can you untie the ribbon? I just...it’s...I’m feeling overwhelmed. Not bad. I just...I need to hold you. Please?”

 

_ Oh, thank fuck! _

 

Trying his best to keep his hips perfectly still, Pete braced himself with his right hand and reached up with his left to untie the ribbon. It was tied in a loose bow and only needed a slight tug to unravel. Thankfully. Because Pete simply didn’t have the brainpower right now to deal with anything more complicated. 

 

“There you go, baby. It’s undone.”

 

Patrick brought his arms down and wrapped them around Pete’s shoulders, pulling the Omega close. The Alpha’s nails dug into Pete’s shoulder blades as Patrick clug on tight, so fucking tight. 

 

“Pete...please...fuck me.” 

 

Pete buried his face in Patrick’s neck and closed the space between their bodies. He was enveloped in Patrick, buried deep within his husband for the very first time...and the feeling of it was absolutely indescribable. He kept his motions slow, rocking back and forth, only breaching Patrick’s body incrementally and with great care. He changed the angle a little, trying to find that spot deep inside of Patrick again. Pete was out of practice fucking someone and he had never before had a chance to learn the details of Patrick’s body in this position yet. 

 

They moved together; Patrick clinging so tightly to Pete’s back that the Omega could feel his skin breaking as bloody, crescent shaped indentations found residence between his shoulder blades. Pete adored being marked and knew he that later he would see a road map filled with scraped trails across the entirety of his back. As the movements of Pete’s hips began to gain momentum, Patrick found himself pushing back to meet each deep thrust. It was painfully exquisite and the Alpha threw his head back, moaning and screaming now in complete abandon, giving up his body completely to the mercy of his Omega. 

 

Pete’s hips sped up even faster. Patrick’s prostate being pummelled mercilessly now. Pete had unlocked the secrets of Patrick’s body and was taking full advantage of every moan, gasp, curse that was falling from those cherry-red, bowed lips.

 

The Omega was feeling his world shift, planets re-aligning into a whole new orbit, his soul expanding into a supernova of iridescent brilliance. This was undoubtedly one of the most intense experiences of Pete’s existence. Patrick just had that type of power over him. 

 

For Patrick, it was much of the same. The Alpha was holding on tight as he let go and just  _ felt.  _ He had no idea that sex could ever be this intense, this emotional, this liberating. 

 

“Pete..Pete..I think…I’m close...oh my... _ oh my fucking god, Pete! I’m gonna fucking come!” _

 

Pete wasn’t expecting Patrick to be this close this soon, holy shit. “Holy...okay,  _ fuck.”  _

 

The Omega continued to hammer his hips into Patrick, pushing back enough to snake a hand between their bodies to wrap around the Alpha’s steadily leaking cock, and start to jerk. 

 

It took only a few more moments and then Patrick was coming; head tipped back and screaming bloody murder to the gods and heaven above. Pete kept his fist wrapped tight against the base of the Alpha’s cock as the waves of jizz started to slow down, holding thick root of his mate’s shaft to make sure his knot didn’t inflate. Patrick’s entire body started to decompress, melting into the luxuriously soft mattress of the nest, but he kept a hold of Pete’s neck, pulling him close once again, and trying valiantly to thrust back against Pete’s pounding hips, urging the Omega to finish. 

 

“Patrick...baby..I’m gonna…”

 

The Alpha started to purr, holding his mate close, and encouraging him. “Bite me when you come, Pete! Please!”

 

With a desperate growl and a few more stuttered hip, Pete clamped his jaw down on Patrick’s neck; sucking desperately as his cock exploded hot pulses deep inside of his mate. The Alpha was claimed...marked and owned. 

 

Pete’s body finally gave out and collapsed, falling half on top of Patrick’s body as their sweat soaked bodies collapsed in bliss.

 

The couple spent the remainder of their evening caressing one another and whispering romantic platitudes in whispered tones. 

  
  


**

  
  


**Two months later**

 

“You think...you think we’re ready to start trying again?’ Pete gasped out as he pounded relentlessly into Patrick’s ass, spilling his load deep inside of the Alpha. 

 

Patrick screamed, jerking his cock furiously as he chased his orgasm, quickly following Pete as he started to come thick pulses of white over his own chest, his ass clenching almost painfully around Pete’s quickly softening cock. 

 

It took a few moments to catch his breath, but soon Patrick panted out his response. “Yea...yeah. I think we should start trying again. I want...I want another baby.” 

 

Pete pulled out and flopped onto his side, pulling Patrick into his arms. “Yeah, I think it’s time, too.”

 

They nuzzled one another, smiling and giggling, basking in the sticky afterglow. 

 

“Well, if we’re going to seriously start trying for another baby, you’re gonna have to start topping again, Trick. I can’t get pregnant if I’m the one doing the fucking all the time, you know.” 

 

The Alpha just smiled and burrowed his face further into Pete’s neck. “Fuck off, you little shit. Just give me another month and we’ll switch back.”

 

Pete threw his head back and laughed. “Jesus Christ, I’ve created a monster!”

  
  


***

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are lovely but comments are what keeps the writer energized. So don't be stingy with your affections!
> 
> Also, pass by The Laudanum Cafe anytime for stimulating conversation and free (virtual) drinks! You can find me on Tumblr at [LaudanumCafe](http://laudanumcafe.tumblr.com)


End file.
